


They Never Got You

by asemic



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: "I had a dog growing up."Pratt and the Deputy have a conversation. Boomer helps in his own way.





	They Never Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bonding, comforting moment between the Deputy and Pratt. Also, Boomer seemed like the best cure because he is The Good Boy.

“I had a dog growing up.”

Pratt sounded wistful, like he wanted to settle back into some good space untainted from Jacob’s manipulation. Dip his toes into the memory and let it wash all that pain away.

Rook signaled for Boomer to hop up on the couch between them. The dog eagerly bounded up and stretched across them, dropped his head heavily against Pratt’s thigh. He let out a little huff of breath when Pratt found that spot behind his ear, the one that always got his hind leg twitching and bouncing contently.

“Max. I think everyone has a dog named that at some point. He was a mutt with enough terrier in him to keep him in trouble.” The tension he held in his shoulders slowly released, his posture relaxed. For the first time in ages Rook could see the shade lift and the real Pratt come through. “He was a terrible hunting dog, but we’d take him along.”

He smiled at the thought, probably remembering some funny moment that involved Max harassing a deer or grabbing a rabbit before he could take the shot. Rook didn’t ask for details. It was better for him to have this to himself. Anyway, it felt nice to just sit back and scratch the base of Boomer’s tail and hear him let out those noises only a happy dog could make.

“You’re lucky to have this guy with you all the time. Not sure about the mountain lion.” He pointed to where Peaches was curled up in the corner, tail lazily switching in her sleep.

“Nah, she’s a good girl. As long as I feed her a steady supply of Peggies she’s happy.” Rook and Pratt shared an amused look. “You meet Cheeseburger? I’ll bring him along next time I’m in the area. He’ll like the mountains and the chance to terrorize a couple of cultists.”

“I never got around to seeing him at the F.A.N.G. Center. I do have one of those bobbleheads though. Got it a few years back as a birthday gift from someone I was dating.”

Rook laughed. Boomer’s ear perked up a bit like he couldn’t believe it either. “Please tell me you got more than a Cheeseburger bobblehead for your birthday.”

Pratt’s blush was visible even under the bruises and the dim artifical lights. That was answer enough for Rook who punched him lightly in the arm. “Good for you, Staci.”

For a moment Rook could forget all the bullshit surrounding this entire fucking situation. It felt like old times, when they used to shoot the shit after their shift ended. It was the two of them sitting together talking about absolutely nothing before heading home.

“Jacob would take dogs and torment them.” And there it was, the world crashed back in on them. “But they never got you, Boomer. You’re safe now.”

Rook extended a hand and let it fall against Pratt’s forearm in a quick comforting gesture. “Looks like Boomer could use some time off. You can watch him until I need him. Anyway, I think Sharky would get a kick out of Peaches.”

Pratt rubbed the dog’s neck. “Does that mean you’re headed out then?” Rook heard the disappointment in his voice.

“Nah. That means I’ll actually have to move. Don’t know about you, but it’s good to sit on my ass and kick my feet up.” Rook sank back into the sofa and stretched a bit.

Pratt’s smile was wide and warm and Rook relished the chance to relax. For once everything felt right, like maybe there was a chance to make it out of this thing whole. Their scars could heal, one quiet moment at a time.


End file.
